


the boy in the water [podfic] by CloudCover

by werebear (rhien)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Naiads/Nixies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhien/pseuds/werebear
Summary: Of all his family’s properties, Zhenya loves the summer house the most. It’s not exactly the jewel in the crown of their holdings; but Zhenya loves everything about it. He loves the sunny expanse of the sheep meadow, the dark woodlands that fringe it, and the mysterious, weedy canals that wind through the entire estate.But most of all, best of all, Zhenya loves the boy in the water.[Podfic]





	the boy in the water [podfic] by CloudCover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudCover (RainyForecast)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the boy in the water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447148) by [CloudCover (RainyForecast)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover). 



  
_cover art by[CloudCover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover)_

 **Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/sjeannem/the-boy-in-the-water-by-cloudcover) for mobile streaming)_

 **Text:** [the boy in the water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447148)

 **Author:** [CloudCover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover)

 **Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhien/pseuds/werebear)

 **Length:** 9 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/sjeannem/the-boy-in-the-water-by-cloudcover)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to you, my co-blogger and dear, dear friend!! <3 I am so happy you were born. 
> 
> Tumblr: [knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com)


End file.
